OneWord Story Game
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: What would happen if the Titans found a ‘One-word Story’ game on the Internet? Let’s find out! Humor, Minor Rob/Star, Oneshot


What would happen if the Titans found a 'One-word Story' game on the Internet

What would happen if the Titans found a 'One-word Story' game on the Internet? Let's find out!

Beast Boy was sitting at the computer, Cyborg keeping his one watchful eye as watchful as it could be. The one equation was simple.

Beast Boy + Electronics Dead Electronics

Beast Boy + Cyborg + Electronics … Well you get the point… the electronics don't die as easily.

Robin had put a strict rule on Internet Access. Only for missions.

But, it's not like Beast Boy had the brains, or the responsibility, to follow that rule.

"Can you hurry up? If Robin catches us doing this, I don't know what he'll do, but it probably involves us getting the bad side of him." Cyborg said.

"Oh, don't sweat it. He's probably only halfway to the movies now with Star. It'll be fine." Beast Boy said sheepishly, trying to convince the half-metal Titan that they wouldn't be caught.

"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked. Immediately, a voice sounded behind them.

"I've been here for the past 25 minutes." Raven said, startling both of the guys. "Robin's not going to be happy."

Beast Boy asked, his ears drooping, "You're going to tell him?"

Raven responded, "No, and that's probably why.", trying to act like she actually had a practical joking side, which wasn't true.

Beast Boy smirked and turned back to the screen. His ears perked as he said, "Look, a game! One-word Story. It's where each of us add one word to make a story. It says, 'Do it with all your friends' "

Robin then sounded from the doorway, with Starfire closeby. "What are you doing in here?"

Beast Boy then said, "Uh, well-"

"Just playing a game that we downloaded off-" Cyborg began, but Raven interrupted.

"-a disc" she finished. The three of them were looking like fools, and they knew it.

Starfire then lit up, exclaiming, "A game? May I join in playing?"

The three of them quickly answered, Beast Boy with "Yeah", Cyborg with "Sure", and Raven with "That's fine."

Robin was still trying to figure out what all of this was about, but decided if Starfire's playing, he might as well too.

Beast Boy said, explaining the game, "Alright, so there's 1 rule. Each of us have to make a full story, one word at a time. I'll start, and we take turns."

He then typed in, "Today "

And left room for the rest. Then the game went like this.

BB: Today

Raven: We

Starfire: Celebrate

Cyborg: Fluffy

Robin: Can I skip this time?

BB: Pigs

Raven: That

Starfire: Robin

Cyborg: Eats

Robin: …

BB: For

Raven: Slade

Starfire: …

Cyborg: …

Robin: WHAT?

Raven then said, "Maybe the game was a bad idea."

Beast Boy then saved the game by exclaiming, "We can start over, here, new story!"

BB: Tommorrow

Raven: We

Starfire: Have

Cyborg: Techno

Robin: Music

BB: Catfish

Raven: This

Starfire: Game

Cyborg: Is

Robin: Stupid

BB: And

Raven: Retarded

Starfire: But

Cyborg: Grass

Robin: Stain

BB: Is

Raven: Too

Beast Boy interrupted after figuring out what Raven meant, "HEY THAT'S NOT COOL!"

Raven retorted, "It's your game."

"Hmph, Ok, new game then." Beast Boy said.

BB: Raven

Raven: hates

Starfire: the

Cyborg: Green

Robin: Retard

BB: …

Raven: A lot

BB: NEW GAME!

BB: I

Raven: love

Starfire: You

Cyborg: Plasmus

Robin: He's

BB: Cool

Raven: And

Starfire: I

Cyborg: Love

Robin: Robin

BB: Less

Raven: Than

Starfire: Starfire

BB: Because

Raven: Raven

Starfire: Starfire

Cyborg: Cyborg

Robin: Robin

BB: AND ME ARE THE TEEN TITANS

Raven: Retarded

Starfire: Buttered

Cyborg: Bread

Robin: Buttertoast

Raven: LEAVING

BB: Raven

Raven: Is Tired of

Starfire: Cookies

Cyborg: And

Robin: Is

BB: Now

Raven: LEAVING

Beast Boy then said, "Ok, well, now without Raven."

BB: Raven

Starfire: Has

Cyborg: Issues

BB: Agreed

Robin: …

Robin then spoke, "Alright, Star, want to go do something else?"

Starfire answering him smiling, "Certainly."

They both left the room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were left looking at each other.

BB: We

Cyborg: Got

BB: Ditched

Cyborg: So

BB: We

Cyborg: Love

BB: Plasmus

Cyborg: Oh Yes

BB: We do

Cyborg: We love him so much

BB: Cause he's covered in goo…

Cyborg: And that's why we love him

BB: And you can too!

Cyborg and BB: BECAUSE WE GOT THE GOOGOO BLUES.

Raven: SHUT UP!


End file.
